A heck of an invention
by frostfur112
Summary: The furious blackmailer lost her cool and flared up, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled shocking a blond animal lover and even the infamous blackcat, "Gomen," A terrified brunette squeaked. "It's also your fault for making such a useless thing," Natsume mocked


Title: **Heck of an invention**_  
by: frostfur112_

_"Natsume...  
you never needed me,__"_

**Summary:** "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The furious blackmailer lost her cool and flared up, which shocked a blond animal lover and even the infamous blackcat, "Gomen," a terrified brunette squeaked. "It's your fault for making such a useless thing!" The blackcat mocked.

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in Alice Academy… the birds were chirping merrily, the sun was shining brightly, and Sakura Mikan was being as loud as ever as she headed for her best friend's lab.

"Good morning little birds!!" She greeted as she walked pass them, flashing them her warm smile.

They chirped louder as if returning the greeting, making the brunette smile even wider.

She hummed a tune as she skipped joyfully, the brunette obviously didn't watch where she was going, and it resulted into her bumping into someone and fell on her butt, "Itai…" She muttered as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Baka… Do you ever watch where you are going?" A familiar masculine voice was heard.

Mikan looked up, only to see a pair of ruby red eyes staring back at her, "Na-Natsume!!" She stammered. Natsume didn't even bother to help the brunette up, and simply walked away, "You're not very helpful!!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume's back as she got up and dusted her skirt.

"Wait for me Natsume!" She called out to him when she realized that he might be heading the same direction as her.

Natsume didn't stop; he didn't even bother to turn back.

Mikan frowned and chased after him, she tapped him on the shoulder and walked beside him, there was a silence. Somehow, Mikan enjoyed the silence, and she didn't feel awkward or anything. Lately, she's been with Natsume a lot and she felt that they were more than just friends. Or at least she thought this way.

"Stop following me around." Natsume warned her in a serious tone.

"Why?" Mikan asked, "You are going to Hotaru's lab too right?"

"Yeah," He answered.

"Then why did you ask me not to follow you?" MIkan asked in a frown.

"Nevermind," Natsume said, he knew that he would only make her worried if he told her his problems, "It's not safe anymore." Natsume said to himself in a low voice.

"But Hotaru's lab seems safe to me…" She answered, apparently he heard.

"I didn't mean-" the frustrated teenager was about to scold the dense brunette, but he decided not to waste his energy, "Forget it." He ended with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Nothing,"

_'Liar. I can tell when he has anything important on his mind. Something definately isn't right... But if Natsume doesn't want to tell me, then it's fine. I can get other people to tell me anyway'_ she thought in a smile, _'Maybe if I bribed Youichi with candy, he likes candy anyway, or maybe Hotaru knows.'_

"Oi, we're here." Natsume told her.

Mikan woke up from her daze and realized that they had reached Hotaru's lab, she recovered quicklt and stood in front of the door, "HOTARU!!" She yelled as she banged on the door.

"You're truly one of a kind…" Natsume stated drily.

"Eh? Why?" Mikan asked curiously as she looked at him with interest, thinking that he was about to complement her…

Obviously, she was wrong. When has he ever done that anyway?

Natsume pointed to the gigantic sign on the door that said, "Imai Hotaru's lab. WORK IN PROGRESS **DO NOT DISTURB!!** _And yes that means you too Mikan_."

"She even made a special note for you," Natsume teased.

Mikan pouted, "Hotaru-chan is so mean!!" She banged the door harder. Natsume sighed he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. Mikan then realized that it wasn't locked, "I just she forgot to lock?" She said sheepishly.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Seriously, are you just acting dumb or are you seriously mentally retarded." He started walking into the lab first, not bothering to wait for her reply.

"Hey, wait up! What if Hotaru finds out?" Mikan asked worriedly, thinking of all the things that she might do to them if she got angry.

"She wouldn't unlock the door carelessly; she's not as dumb as you are." Natsume answered, but Mikan wasn't convinced. "Besides, Ruka's here too." He added.

"Ruka-pyon?" something like relief or a tint of happiness could be heard in her voice, Natsume didn't know why, but his stomach felt weird, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his best friend. Narsume ignored it and quickly headed to Hotaru's inventing room, leaving the brunette, who hadn't realized that Natsume had left, alone.

He could already hear Ruka's voice and the sounds of drilling, hammering, and sawing from where he was.

He opened the door only to see Ruka and Hotaru both working on an invention that he had never seen before, it looked pretty big, it was big enough to fit a few people inside, it was nothing like any of her other inventions. No animals or colorful features, it didn't seem like it could hurt people either.

It looked like a gigantic tin, and it only had a small part that was made out of glass, it also had a door, probably for someone to go in and out of it. The invention had many buttons on it, which made it look complicated.

"What kind of invention is that?" Natsume asked when he realized that none of them noticed him there.

"Natsume! I didn't know you were there!" Ruka exclaimed as he stopped work and walked towards his best friend. They balled up their fist and gently punched it against each other's; it was their way of greeting each other.

"N-N-Natsume..." came a voice from behind him, "You –breath-didn't wait for me!!" She yelled.

"Mikan, you're late." Hotaru said coldly, her empty violet eyes showed no sign of emotion as usual.

"Ah… Gomen Hotaru…" She apologized, "Hey, wait a second; you're not even ready yet!" the brunette suddenly noticed.

"That's because I was waiting for you… but I'll go and wash up now." Hotaru was quick to make up an excuse, and was even faster to walk out of the room.

There was a short silence before Ruka decided to leave too, "Uh, I think I'll go wash up too," Ruka said as he followed Hotaru and slowly closed the door behind him, making sure it didn't make too much noise.

After waiting for about one minute, Mikan felt bored already. "Hey Natsume, let's play a game..." She suggested. But the raven haired teen ignored her, making her pout. "Fine! I can have fun by myself!!" She yelled, as she looked around the room for things to do, she noticed an invention that she never seen before, "Hey look…its Hotaru's new invention!!" Mikan told Natsume.

"I can tell," He said as he sat down on Hotaru's chair, he closed his eyes, as he wanted to rest a bit, but when he saw Mikan meddling with the invention, he immediately spoke, "It's not finished yet, I don't think you should be touching it."

Mikan's cheerful smile turned into a sly smirk, "Why? Is the great Hyuuga Natsume scared?" Mikan asked in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that you'd destroy it,"

"How does this thing work anyway?" Mikan obviously ignored Natsume's comment; she circled the invention and carefully inspected it, "And what does it do?"

"Don't think too hard, your pea sized brain might not be able to take the pressure…" Natsume teased.

"Haha… very funny," Mikan said sarcastically, she took a closer look at the invention, and realized that there were many buttons on them, but one of them caught her eye, it was a bright yellow button that read, 'START'. "Hey look at this Natsume…" Mikan called, but found out that he had fallen asleep.

She knew she shouldn't do anything without permission, Hotaru might get mad, and she herself wasn't sure what the invention was capable of. But that bright yellow was practically begging her to do it. "What's life without taking chances right?" She convinced herself as she slowly brought her hand towards it and gently pushed it.

Nothing happened.

She screwed her eyebrows in frustration, _'that can't be right…'_ she thought.

But still… Nothing happened.

_'Hotaru's invention couldn't possible have any flaws…'_ she thought, she wanted to press the button again, but stopped when she heard Natsume's voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The brunette whipped around to face Natsume, "N-Nothing "She lied as she put both hands behind her back.

Just then, a bright light came from the machine, Mikan turned to face the machine, but the light shone so brightly that she had to use her hand to shield her eyes to prevent them from getting hurt.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsume asked.

"I-I don't know…" She lied.

"You're a bad liar!!" Natsume scolded, "You messed with the invention didn't you?!"

"Well… Maybe," Mikan answered, but after looking at Natsume's furious crimson eyes she signed, "Yes, I'm sorry."

The light started to fade and Mikan and Natsume's vision slowly returned… They could hear the door of the machine open. When they finally could see clearly… they couldn't believe what, or should I say who they saw.

Natsume who was usually the on to be able to keep his cool stared at the figure before them in astonishment. While Mikan's mouth hung wide open.

"Where am I?" The stranger asked.

**YO! I hope that you all like it!!****  
tell me what you think ;DD  
****Even if you think that it sucked! Please tell me, then I will definately delete it and come up with simething else ;))**

**Suggestions are always welcomed.**


End file.
